


Beach and Rain

by mooonynight



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men : First Class Fandom, xmen - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship Erik Lensherr/Charles Xavier, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Honeymoon, M/M, Modern Setting, Smut, Songfic, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight
Summary: The heavy rain gray clouds were already taking over the sky, the setting sun almost disappearing into the ocean illuminating the sky and the clouds in different shades of yellow, orange, red and purple.





	Beach and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first smut in English and I hope, it´s nice (?). This fic was inspered by Sweater Weather, because this song makes me think about them very much. I hope you´ll like it.

_All I am is a man_   
_I want the world in my hands_   
_I hate the beach_   
_But I stand in California with my toes in the sand_

**Los Angeles, CA.**

The heavy rain gray clouds were already taking over the sky, the setting sun almost disappearing into the ocean illuminating the sky and the clouds in different shades of yellow, orange, red and purple. Erik's bare feet deep on the fluffy sand, Charles at his side, their arms locked the young professor´s head on his shoulder grinning like a mad men. Erik lowered his head just a little to place a soft kiss on his husband´s brown hair end not feeling so grumpy about their honeymoon trip anymore, he would rather be in Paris. Charles insisted on going to the beach or they should have gone to Cuba, like Charles suggested once but, Erik refused on spot because he had a bad feeling about it.

‘Are you liking it ?’ Charles asked, resting his chin on his shoulder and staring at him with those beautiful too bright and too blue eyes ‘The trip, I mean, I know you don´t like beach that much’ Erik blinked and smiled to him with a reassuring grin.

‘Don´t worry, liebling. Anywhere with you is perfect and I´m enjoying our honeymoon very much’

‘I´m seeing that, darling, because you even left your phone at home’ they giggled and resumed their sun-setting gazing. Charles is shivering lightly beside him and snuggling closer against his body, his lips and lips getting redder, his hands cold and trembling with cold. The cold breeze of the sea and rain, hitting on them.

‘We should go home darling, you are cold and it will be pouring at any moment now’ Charles agreed and they put their converses shoes on, taking out the excess of sand out of their clothes and interlocking their fingers walking to their car but, they didn´t made it, it started to pour before they got inside the car. Now they are soaking wet, shivering and laughing like two fools.

Driving home was relatively calm, if Erik wasn´t so worried about Charles state, his red his lips were getting almost blue and his hair was dripping and although he tried to hide it with a smile or a ‘I am okay, darling, don´t worry’ Erik couldn´t help it. Slowly his head started to get full of thoughts of warming Charles with his own body, as soon as they got home. The thoughts getting more and more explicit by the time.

Erik could picture himself undressing Charles with a rush he didn´t know he had inside him, with no care if his love´s clothes were going to get ragged or destroyed in the process, all he had in his mind is warming him up. By kissing every bit of his pale freckled skin, marking it with soft bites, squeezing him closer by the waist, caressing Charles sides and tracing each one of his ribs with his fingertips and of course kiss his lips till they lost that awful blue-purple-ish colour. Erik could also see them, on their bed making love with urgency, rough and sweet and so much passion burning them inside out taking their, breath away and until they are reduced to a whimpering mess.

_He knows what I think about_   
_And what I think about_   
_One love, two mouths_   
_One love, one house_   
_No shirt, no blouse_   
_Just us, you find out_

Something must have given him away because Charles is staring at him now, as if he could read minds, his blue eyes a shade darker, his lips parting letting out a soft low moan. The intensity of the stare were all Erik needed to try and drive a little faster, even with the damp road and the little traffic that was starting to form making Erik get impatient and even swear in German. Charles laughed and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his jaw whispering gently :

‘Just a few minutes more mein liebe…’

Erik shivered. Every time Charles called him like that, he would shiver in anticipation. He absolutely loved it. When they reached the house, it was pouring, lightinings and thunders crossing the stormy sky. Charles only waited for Erik to lock the door before jumping on him. Wrapping himself around Erik, his arms around Erik´s neck. They kissed all tongue and teeth, exposed tongues moaning on each other´s mouth, tugging at each other´s clothes, letting out soft impatient noises when the other clothes’ and shoes got stuck. Erik led their way to the bedroom with a little more impatience, stopping in the corridor to press Charles against the wall and kiss him, squeezing him tightly against his body and rolling their hips together making Charles moan and move forward begging to be fucked right there against the wall.

‘Please Erik, please…Fuck me here…’

‘Against the wall, love ?’ He asked provocatively, placing a leg between Charles´ rubbing it on his erection, while kissing his shoulder with open-mouthed kiss, moving Charles to the rhythm he was setting by the bruising hold on Charles waist.

‘Yes, love, pleaseee….’ Charles moaned, staring at him, eyes foggy with lust and even darker, pleading.

‘No’  
They fell on the bed. Erik covering Charles’ body with his gently preparing him and absolutely loving the feeling of him writhing beneath him, moving against his fingers. Charles’ running his nails on his back skin fiercely, for sure it was going to leave some marks.

‘I need you, Erik. I need you inside me, please…’ Charles whispered on his neck skin, panting and almost begging. Slowly Erik slid inside Charles, watching his face fill with pleasure, eyes closed, lips parted moaning loudly. Their bodies’ moved in sync, Charles body going up and down on the bed and their voices filling the room and being drowned by the heavy rain outside.

‘Harder, harder, harder Erik…’ Erik obeyed, slamming himself against Charles, swallowing his moans with a kiss, goosebumps rising on his flesh when Charles´ kissed his neck, licking his skin and whispering dirty thing on his ear. Erik came first, biting Charles shoulder and then whispering I love you in German, being followed by Charles a few seconds later. Erik liked the beach a little more now.

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry if it´s awful :(


End file.
